Building Broken Bonds
by CJWrites
Summary: After Taiwan and China have a particularly heated fight, China thinks about that day. The day when Japan had come and the day he realized what his family means to him.


**Rating:** T

**Warnings**: Rape of Nanking references, implied rape

**Characters**: China, Taiwan, Japan

**Genres**: Family, Drama, Historical Fiction, Political Fiction

**Summary**: After Taiwan and China have a particularly heated fight, China thinks about that day. The day when Japan had come and the day he realized what his family meant to him.

**Disclaimer**: Not only do I not own Hetalia, I also don't own History but I do own their interpretations after looking at a few sources…

**Note:** The Civil War refers obviously to the Chinese one. _ Self centric Americans/Spanish/the whole world.

"I don't care! I'll do what I want and you're not going to stop me!" Taiwan stuck her tongue out at China, whose face grew red.

"Listen I'm sick of you and your little tantrums" China yelled. "Because you know I won the civil war fair and square and you're lucky I didn't decide to squish you right there!"

"There is no way in hell you won that war." Taiwan yelled back "We're still in a ceasefire remember?"  
"Well you wanna go right now?" China lost it "You know exactly what I'm capable of." He said, voice suddenly turned cold.

Taiwan tensed and the temperature in the room seemed to drop 10 degrees (Celsius… I work in metric), she knew there is no way she could take on China. Especially having seen what he did to Tibet. Instead she did a 180 on her toes, flipped her hair and stormed out of the room.

China looked sadly at the door, considering going after her but decided against it. There were more pressing matters than a rebellious state. He picked up his pen and sat down at his table, taking the first paper off of the large pile, although smaller than America's and Greece's, and setting it down. 'Education Act: Introducing more education on the Chinese Civil War and the Nanking Massacre in the curriculum.' China grimaced. Those times brought back so many bad memories and no doubt the government would amp up the bias again.

~CJWrites~

Flashback, Nanking: December 13, 1937

_"Listen I'm not leaving you!" Taiwan yelled. "The general said to fight till the end and I intend to!"_

_They were standing in the middle of a crowd rushing out of the city. _

_"Idiot! Are you looking for death?" China asked, pushing his civilian clothes back into Taiwan's arms. "There's no way we'll win. Just go!" _

_"Why do you care! Wouldn't you rather escape yourself? I know you want me out of the way and these are your last set of civilian clothes."_

_China looked at her. "Because I don't want something to happen to Mei-Mei_(1)_. I won't loose anyone else. Hurry!" He blinked back tears "One of us has to stay behind. A nation on the battlefield makes the army stronger."_

_"But why?"_

_"Just go!" He couldn't hold the tears back anymore and pushed Taiwan who just caught herself but was swept away by the Crowd. _

_"Ge-Ge!(2)" she shouted, looking back. _

_But China had already run the other way, pushing against the hoard trying to escape the city and falling back to his dingy little house. He sat against the wall and cried. It must have looked ridiculous, he thought, a grown army man crying against the wall. But he couldn't stop. _

_How many had Japan taken already?_

_Hong Kong, Shanghai, Manchuria, Korea. There is no way Taiwan will be added to that list. He wouldn't allow it. _

_It seemed like days to him, sitting there, crying against the wall. The crowd of people trying to get out of the city thinning and eventually few were left as the sound of distant marching replaced the sound of desperate scampering. _

_"Chugoku." a cold voice drawled. China stood up. He remembered when he used to be taller than his mentee, in fact it was just a few years ago, a few decades at best. He was wearing a black uniform instead of his usual white one and his eyes blazed a furious scarlet._

_"Riben." he stated simply._

_Japan smirked, licking his lips. "Where's Taiwan? I thought it was her party that led this city. You know… I was looking forward to her."_

_"That doesn't concern you. I am your opponent"_

_Japan laughed, it was a maniacal laugh that echoed through the city. "I hardly see you worthy of challenging me. You see this power I hold! You are a fool for sticking to these old ways. But don't worry, China. Asians for Asians. I will protect you from the wrath of those Westerners."_

_This wasn't the proud, obnoxious, polite Japan he knew. This wasn't the Japan he found among the bamboo that day, not even the Japan that had stabbed him in the back a few years ago or the one Germany had described. This one was on a whole new level, consumed by his thirst for power and blinded by his pride. _

_Before China could even react, Japan had pinned him to the ground. He tried to struggle but the other nation was simply too strong from economic development and he simply too weak from famine. _

_"Don't worry this won't hurt a bit" Japan whispered in his ear as he took out a knife and stabbed China's hand, securing it into the ground. China tried not to scream but found it difficult as Japan slashed off his pants and his heart exploded in pain while the city around him burned. _

_Even though it was Taiwan's capital. They were truly one right now._

End Flashback

~CJWrites~

Of course Japan had come to apologize in private a few decades later and China had waved it off. The past was the past for him, even if it wasn't for the people. It'd been a great wound to the other nation's honour to even mutter an apology and he had other matters to deal with at that time.

China shed a tear. It was cruel being a nation, especially one with such a government and such a mindset for progression. Discarding traditional relationships, left right and center. He'd seen what it had done to Japan, to Russia, and now what it was doing to him. He could snap any day now.

_'Because I don't care if you hate me and if my people hate you. I don't care if you decide to separate with America's military or if you deny your crimes. I will do whatever it takes to protect my brothers and sisters._

Translations_'_

(1) Mei Mei (妹妹) – meaning little sister, its also a familiar term to close friends who are significantly younger. (Like Onee-chan in Japanese for older girls)

(2) Ge Ge (哥哥) – same thing as above except for older boys/older brother.

Also Chugoku is Japanese (romanji obviously) and Riben is Japan in Chinese

Note about Taiwan and China

Chinese-Taiwanese situations are strained at best.

Also note that Taiwan was never included in past dynasties as part of China.

Taiwan is in a much better economic state than China. Probably because after the Civil War, most nationalists who could afford it fled to Taiwan, bringing most of their wealth. This is evident as we compare the values.

China GDP per Capita: $9,100 US (ranked 122th in the world)

Taiwan GDP per Capita: $38,486 US (ranked 18th in world)

China HDI: 0.699 (ranked Medium)

Taiwan HDI: 0.868 (ranked Very High)

There is no doubt the States would want an independent Taiwan, even if to just deal a discrete blow to China. But chances are Taiwan and the States would get along very well and well… lets just say Korea. Now obviously Korea's [hopefully] not going to happen in China but well… a declaration of independence wouldn't improve the situation.

In fact the only reason they have for staying in China would be not to piss the Chinese off.

I actually can see China going somewhat yandere for the parts that want to separate since he lost so many siblings in the first part of the 20th century. It's understandable he doesn't want any of them to leave again.

Note about my own opinions and bias

Being Chinese, I don't want Taiwan to separate anymore than I want Québec to, or anymore that I want China to continue some of its… activities. However I do realize most Taiwanese wish to eventually separate and I believe they have a right to if they want.

With any luck the Chinese government will crumble like Russia's, a democracy will be formed and Taiwan, having fewer reasons to separate, will stay.

Yeah chances are that's not going to happen….

After the Civil war, Mao Zedong really cranked up the propaganda to portray the Communist party as better than the Nationalist one. I am sorry if that has affected my opinions.

However taking this into a Hetalia light, I believe China really cares about his siblings regardless of what the government says and would protect Taiwan like that.

Note about history  
I am assuming you guys all know what the Nanking Massacre was all about. If not I'm sure you can find Wikipedia or angry youtube comments to educate you.

During WWII, Taiwan got the long end of the stick from Japan. Compared to how Japan treated the other conquered lands….

Also during the Rape of Nanking, it is rumoured that nationalist troops put on civilian clothing and tried to sneak out of the city. As far as my research shows, few certainly tried to and were shot trying to escape and chances are a few succeeded. Needless to say, this rumour didn't help the Nationalists win the civil war. Corruption was the main reason they lost though…

Also during the Sino-Japanese the two parties stopped fighting to fight off the Japanese, each trying to give the other the more dangerous jobs. Needless to say, the Nationalists got the short end of that stick.

Ah yes, German commanders did train Chinese troops. Hitler actually had a high regard for the Chinese, including them in the list of honorary Aryans. Well needless to say, that relationship fell apart at the start of the Sino-Japanese war.

Nanking really took a big part in forming the modern Chinese national identity (along with other not so pleasant things).

**Omake  
**"Aiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I spent so much time reminiscing, I got no work done today! I don't want to turn into America-aru!" China wailed.

Meanwhile Taiwan, Hong Kong, Macau and Tibet stood outside of China's office.

"So, you're not going to go back in there and demand an apology or apologize or something?" Hong Kong asked.

"Why would I" Taiwan huffed "Demanding an apology will just get him more behind on his paperwork."

"And are you sure you're willing to deal with the amount of paperwork that comes with being a full fledged country?"

Taiwan sweat dropped. "If it's for my people I will do what it takes!"


End file.
